Its Time
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: A chance encounter with Hermione, changes Draco's life. This is a response to The Imagine Dragon's Inspiration Competition in the HPFC.


**Hello everyone, this is a response to The Imagine Dragon's Inspiration Competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to BlueEyes444 for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 801**

* * *

Draco Malfoy's life had changed after the Battle of Hogwarts.

He had shunned his dark past, never wanting to relive the memories even though his dark mark would always be a reminder of who he was. It made him feel sick whenever he looked at it.

The only time he'd made his father proud of him was when he took the mark. Looking back on it, he wished he hadn't as it had been pointless and he'd never forgiven himself for it. As much as he hated his father for the things he had done and how he'd never truly been proud of him, only when he did something as dark as becoming a Death Eater for the family, a small part of him would always love him regardless. He was his father after all.

A few months after the downfall of Voldemort, Draco had moved out of Malfoy Manor much to the chagrin of his parents and bought a small flat in London. He wanted his own space and freedom to live a normal life. He had taken a job at Gringotts which was satisfying. The goblins didn't bother him, they passed each other respectfully.

One day when he had finished early, Draco had met with Blaise Zabini and they caught up in The Three Broomsticks over a few Firewhiskeys. They talked about old times and what they were currently doing with their lives.

After going their separate ways and arranging another catch-up in a weeks' time, Draco had strolled down Diagon Alley. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going when he heard bags fall to the floor and a woman fall to her knees on the cobbles.

He quickly knelt down beside her and helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going…" he trailed off when he came face to face with Hermione Granger.

They stared at each other for a few moments, taking each other in before Draco finally spoke. "Hello, Hermione."

"Draco."

Looking down and seeing the array of shopping bags on the floor, he immediately knelt down and picked them up, holding them equally in both hands.

Hermione tried to take them from his grasp as she said, "Here, let me take those."

Draco shook his head a smile gracing his lips as he replied, "I insist after being the one to cause this mess in the first place."

She knew he wasn't going to budge on his decision and for some reason she admired him for it. _He has changed after all these years_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, alright."

Holding onto his arm she Apparated them to a quiet suburban street in London's west end. He had to admit when he took in the house and its large front garden that she had also done well for herself after the War.

She led him up the gravel path and opened the door allowing him inside, before closing the front door.

He put the bags down, before meeting her gaze.

"Thank you."

"It was the least I could do, Hermione," he paused before continuing, "Anyway, I best be going."

He was just about to open the door, when her hand went to his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Her touch sent a bolt of electricity through his body.

Their eyes locked once again as she said, "Would you like to stay for a coffee?"

"Yes."

The hours seemed to fly by as Draco and Hermione talked over quite a few cups of coffee. They both felt at ease with one another.

She had been asking him about his job and after a while he knew he had to tell her something, changing the subject he said, "Hermione, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you at Hogwarts."

She nodded and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "I know you are. You've changed Draco. You may still be a Malfoy but you're different now."

He smiled. He knew she was right. He'd never be able to change where he came from or what he had done in the past but being with Hermione at that moment, he knew he could change his future for the better.

When he eventually left in the evening, he shared a kiss with her which meant something to the both of them. It was warm and tender. They promised to keep in contact and it wasn't long until they met again. They knew there was a mutual attraction between them and gave in to their feelings.

A few months later he had moved in with her and he was content for the first time in his life. She had made him see that there was good in him. She was his saviour.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
